Le bonheur c'est toi!
by mambanoir
Summary: Un petit OS SeverusHarry que je ne sais pas comment résumer, le mieux c'est de le lire!


**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**C'est un petit OS écrit en une heure à la demande de Vif d'or et que je voudrais aussi dédicacer à zelda dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

**-**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! et de gros bisous.**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

Je croyais que l'amour faisait du bien!

Je croyais qu'aimer c'était la joie de vivre.

J'aime et j'ai mal, j'aime et je ne suis pas heureux, dites moi où est l'erreur?

Pourquoi crois t-on tellement de choses si fausses?

L'amour fait mal, l'amour rend malheureux.

Je voudrais poser ma tête sur ton épaule, sourire et rêver en sentant ton souffle contre mon oreille, je voudrais sentir tes bras autour de moi comme un mur qui me protégerait de tout, je voudrais le murmure de ta voix, je voudrais la sensation de tes lèvres contre ma joue, je les imagine, tout doucement elles descendraient sur ma bouche, tout doucement elles s'uniraient aux miennes, tout doucement tu m'aimerais.

Je voudrais...je voudrais.

Je te voudrais!

-

Je croyais...mais tout est faux!

La seule chose de vrai c'est ma douleur, elle est là, je la sent si réelle.

J'ai rêvé, de toi, de nous, pourtant il n'y aura jamais de nous sauf dans mes rêves, je le sais et ça fait mal.

Alors je veux dormir et oublier, oublier ma peine, t'oublier toi!

Je t'ai tout donné sans que tu le sache, sans cesse, mon coeur, mon âme, moi, tout mon être, maintenant je suis fatigué, j'aurais tellement voulut me baigner dans ton amour, plonger au plus profond de toi, m'imprégner de toi, être toi.

-

Mais je ne suis rien, à peine visible pour toi et tout est si difficile, je n'arrive plus à me libérer de toi de cet amour qui me tue, je suis condamné, condamné à te regarder de loin, condamné à rêver de toi, combien de temps peut-on seulement rêver?

Combien de temps peut-on tenir quand votre coeur vous étouffe?

Combien de temps peut-on rester une ombre qui se meurt d'amour un peu plus chaque jour sans avoir envie d'en finir?...moi je ne peux plus!

-

Tous les jours recommencer, tous les jours faire semblant, tous les jours sourire à tous à en avoir mal aux mâchoires alors que j'ai envie d'hurler tellement je souffre, je suis le Héros, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu, tout le monde m'entoure me fête mais pour toi rien n'a changé, tu es toujours aussi dur avec moi et ton indifférence me brise, j'ai survécu à tout mais le manque de toi me détruit lentement.

-

Une fois, une seule fois regarde moi, que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être invisible à tes yeux, montre moi que j'existe pour toi...s'il te plait est ce si dur, suis-je si peu important pour toi?...juste un regard, une parole, quelque chose qui me montrerait que je t'intêresse un tant soit peu, que tu me vois... mon amour dis moi juste un mot, sans colère, sans cette ironie mordante, arrêtes de me faire du mal et pour une fois dis moi juste un mot qui me retiendrait, qui me donnerait l'espoir et l'envie de continuer...un simple mot gentil...un mot pour me redonner gôut à la vie...c'est si simple un mot et ça peut faire tellement de bien sur un coeur blessé.

-

Une fois de plus, une fois encore j'ai retenu mes larmes pendant l'heure de cours alors que tu t'en prenais à moi, tes paroles dures m'ont crucifiées et moi je t'aime, ta voix si rude, ton regard si froid, je n'en peux plus.

Laissez moi m'endormir...je veux m'enfuir!

Je ne suis pas lâche non, je suis à bout tout simplement, je veux partir, en finir avec cette fatigue qui ne me quitte plus et qui pèse si lourd sur mes épaules, elle me plie en deux et je me noie dans cet océan de douleur, mes membres sont lourds, ma peine est comme du plomb, elle me fait sombrer lentement mais sûrement, je m'enfonce et il fait si froid, pour moi le soleil n'existe plus, j'entends les rires de mes amis et une fois encore je fais semblant, je prends sur moi et je joue le jeu mais une fois dans notre salle commune je m'isole et assit seul dans un coin, j'attends.

Qu'ils s'en aillent tous, qu'enfin je soit seul.

J'ai prit le flacon de poison, tu vas hurler mon amour quand tu t'apercevras qu'il a disparut mais je ne serait plus là pour t'entendre.

Je serais libre!

Loin de tout...de toi surtout!

Je vais aller dormir et ne plus me réveiller, peut être que tu me regrettera, peut être qu'enfin tu me verra même si c'est trop tard.

-

Enfin ils sont tous descendus pour le repas et je suis seul, je regarde les flammes de la cheminée et ouvre le flacon, je ferme les yeux cinq minutes en pensant à toi, une dernière fois je redessine mentalement chaque trait de ton visage, je t'aime tant, je le connais par coeur, je l'ai si souvent caressé dans mes rêves.

Paupières closes je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres quand brusquement elle m'est arraché des mains, dans un sursaut j'ouvre les yeux et mon coeur s'affole.

Tu es là debout devant moi et tu as l'air furieux, d'un geste rageur tu jettes le flacon dans la cheminée.

Moi je me demande comment tu as pu entrer et du coin de l'oeil j'aperçoit Hermione près de la porte, Hermione qui avait tout comprit sans jamais rien dire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus loin, tu te penches sur moi.

« Potter je vous croyais un peu plus intelligent! Dis tu en me soulevant dans tes bras.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive mais je suis contre toi et c'est tout ce qui compte, j'en profite pour me serrer contre toi en passant les bras autour de ton cou.

« Si tu pouvais ne jamais plus me lâcher!

Ma voix n'a été qu'un léger murmure mais tu tournes la tête vers moi.

« J'y compte bien! Réponds tu en posant tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Et là je vis le plus beau moment de ma vie, le rêve absolu, ton baiser est impérieux, possessif et je fond sous ta bouche dure et tendre à la fois.

Tu t'écartes et moi toujours dans tes bras tu te dirige vers la porte, j'enfouie ma tête au creux de ton cou dans un soupir de bonheur, je ne sais pas où tu m'emmène et d'ailleurs je m'en moque, blottit contre toi j'irais où tu voudras.

Tu passes devant Hermione qui me sourit.

Je lui murmure un merci à peine audible mais elle comprend et me fait un clin d'oeil.

« Je t'aime Hermione mon amie!

-

Mon coeur bat vite et fort, nous sommes descendus dans tes appartements et tu me déposes avec délicatesse sur ton lit.

Ta bouche reprend la mienne et je sens que tu me déshabille, summun du bonheur, tes mains sont enfin sur ma peau qu'elles caressent avec lenteur, bras relévés au-dessus de ma tête je me laisse faire, appréciant avec délice ta langue qui glisse sur mon corps.

Je ne sais plus où je suis et je gémis porté par des vagues successives de plaisir tandis que ta bouche qui s'est emparée de mon sexe dressé me donne la fabuleuse sensation d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon de folie, les reins cambrés je n'en peux plus et te le dis, je te veux en moi.

Tu te redresse et je te regarde retirer tes vêtements, tu es beau, je détaille avec gourmandise ton corps à la musculature puissante et la chaleur qui habite le bas de mes reins s'intensifie, j'ai tellement envie de toi!

« Je t'aime Severus!

Tu souris et t'allonge sur moi en m'écartant les jambes.

« Je t'aime aussi! Réponds tu tout en me pénétrant lentement.

Je te sens bouger en moi et je m'accorde à ton rythme...toi et moi unit... je t'appartient totalement et c'est merveilleux.

« Seigneur que c'est bon!

J'ai parlé tout haut et j'entends le oui que tu soupires tandis que tes coups de reins s'accélèrent, m'emmenant au paradis.

Un orgasme d'une puissance inouïe me saisit brusquement et je crie ton nom en explosant entre nos deux corps, orgasme intensifié par tes propres cris de plaisir tandis que tu te laisse aller en moi.

-

Un moment plus tard et serré l'un contre l'autre tu m'explique que si tu étais si dur c'était pour cacher l'amour que tu as pour moi et maintenant j'en souris en t'entendant dire que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que cela puisse être réciproque si Hermione n'était pas venu te le dire en rajoutant qu'elle craignait que je ne fasse une bêtise.

« J'ai eut tellement peur en te voyant avec ce flacon à la main! M'avoue-tu en me serrant fort contre toi.

Je me redresse pour plonger mon regard dans tes yeux noirs qui peuvent être si intimidant mais qui pour l'heure brillent enfin de cette lueur chaude que je désespérait d'y voir, je t'aime tant et les mots sont si faibles pour le dire que je préfère t'embrasser, longuement, passionnément.

-

Les jours passent et je suis heureux, plus qu'heureux, fou de bonheur et je n'ai jamais suivit tes cours avec autant d'assuidité et de sérieux que maintenant, j'aime l'air fier et hautain que tu as devant les élèves et quand tout en parlant tu passes tout près de moi en me frôlant, moi je ferme les yeux pour sentir ton parfum.

Tu trouves toujours une raison pour te pencher sur moi et ton souffle chaud dans mon cou m'excite, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser mais je reste immobile.

Tout le monde est pourtant au courant de notre liaison puisque maintenant nous vivons ensemble ce qui en a surprit plus d'un, mais devant les autres nous gardons une certaine distance nécessaire puisque tu es quand même le professeur et puis j'aime attendre le soir en te dévorant des yeux, ça aiguise mon appétit et le tien, je sais que tu attends ce moment avec autant d'impatience que moi et que blottit au creux de notre lit nous nous rattraperons de toutes ces heures passées loin l'un de l'autre.

-

Ma vie avec toi n'est faite que de petits bonheurs tout simples et maintenant je sais que l'amour fait du bien et donne la joie de vivre.

Tu me rends heureux Severus...je t'aime!

-

**Ce n'est pas un couple habituel chez moi mais j'adore ces deux personnages alors j'espère que ça vous a plut!**

**Bisous à vous! **


End file.
